


[骨科无差] 永夜梦魂抄

by pjbg



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:31:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjbg/pseuds/pjbg
Summary: 在换眼手术结束后，佐助开始梦到一些不寻常的东西。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我流治愈（致郁）系风格，有私设，有原创角色。剧情骨架非常俗套，十章内完结。

——“距你最近之处，路途反倒最远。”

 

“那我走了。” 

门上挂的竹帘被放下，阳光被挡在了外面，黑底红云的身影也消失在鬼鲛的视线里。鬼鲛拿起桌上的墨色酒壶，仔细地添了一杯酒，又缓缓倾倒杯身，地上溅起清亮的水花。 

“再见了，鼬先生。” 

他饮下杯中残酒，片刻后，摇了摇头：“今日这酒，尤其难喝啊。”

 

 

天色已慢慢暗了。鼬走在行人寥寥的背街上，西斜的太阳把他的影子拉得很长。背街尽头，几个小孩正沿着山道往下跑，边跑边大声回应家人的呼唤。鼬望向山道。青石阶梯盘旋而上，经过小镇唯一的佛寺，通向镇外。此刻，繁茂草木掩映下，只见佛塔顶部沐浴在一片金色中。

他拾级而上，脚步轻不可闻。行至山腰，他不再继续向上走，而是站在一块凸起的石头上，默默看着东方的天空。很快，空中出现了一只乌鸦。鸟儿抖抖翅膀，降落在他的肩膀上。他轻拍乌鸦的头，又拿出了几粒坚果。 

“这次做得不错，谢谢。”

他对着鸟儿微笑。乌鸦忽然转过头警觉地看向鼬的身侧。鼬跟随它的视线，发现不远处的灌木里有动静。他眯着眼睛看了一会儿，敛去了自己的气息。

“你暂时藏起来吧，或许会吓到人。”他低声对乌鸦说道，随后走向了灌木丛。

鲜绿的草叶边缘有明显的血迹。鼬在一米外蹲下，柔声说：“别害怕，我不是坏人，出来吧。”

他耐心地劝了一会儿，终于，一个男孩从灌木里钻了出来。他浑身是泥，膝盖处在不断淌血，脸上还挂着未干的泪水。 

“受伤了不能走？” 

小孩点头。

“山里入夜后不安全，我可以带你去山顶的寺庙，他们会照顾你的。怎么样？”鼬伸出一只手。

小孩紧紧盯着这个装扮奇怪的陌生人，终究没能从那个温和的笑颜里看出什么不妥，于是接过了他的手。 

 

 

“施主这就要离开了吗？夜间行路不太方便吧，本寺还有多余的客房。”

殿外，僧人牵着男孩，向礼佛完毕的访客提问。 

鼬点点头。“抱歉不得不辜负修者好意，我与人有约，急着赶路。”他笑了笑，“不然就会直接把这孩子送回镇上了。”

“施主似乎很熟悉礼佛的流程。”僧人说。这寺庙虽然规模不大，却以祈祷灵验出名，平日里香客不断。

“漂泊惯了，常有机会借宿寺庙，看得多而已。” 

“那今日是？” 

鼬沉默了一会儿，最后轻轻摇了摇头：“或许还是信心不够吧。”

他走向大殿的门槛，错身而过的瞬间，僧人开口。“恕贫僧冒昧，施主此行非去不可吗？”

“为何这么问？”鼬停住脚步，并未回头。

“其实，贫僧修行十数年，施主这样的人还是第一次见。” 僧人顿了一下。

他阅人无数，却只觉这个青年浑身是谜，虽然散发着危险的气息，其中却没有一丝恶意。僧人甚至觉得那双纯黑的眼睛十分纯净，即便他看穿这眼睛的拥有者已造下许多杀孽。 

“依贫僧愚见，施主心中似有很重的执念。”

鼬没有说话。寺内，高耸的佛塔渐渐隐没在夜色中，塔檐上装饰的金铃在风中铿锵作响，伴着林海涛声回荡在山里。

“谢谢修者指点，对我而言，恐怕还是机缘未到吧。” 

鼬回身对着僧人点头行礼，又弯下腰摸了摸男孩的头，随后步出殿外，走向了寺院侧门。他戴上斗笠，上面的铃饰叮当一响，倒与塔铃声有了应和之意。

“大哥哥，谢谢你！”男孩蹦起来喊。他膝盖处的伤口已经被治好，此时连伤痕也已消失。

鼬抬起手晃了晃。

看着逐渐远去的背影，男孩抬头问：“大哥哥还会再来吗？”

僧人搂住孩子的肩膀，只是沉默。在这昼夜交错的时刻，青年仿佛消失在了佛塔金铃庄严华丽的声音里。

半空中响起鸟鸣，两人抬头，一道迅疾的影子掠过了红紫色的夕空。

“是归巢之鸟啊。”僧人喃喃地说。 

 

 

天光微亮，佐助从床上坐起身，一圈圈解开了绕在眼睛上的绷带。

眼前依旧是漆黑一片。换眼手术已经完成一周了，可视力始终没有恢复。

他有些焦躁地将绷带扔向一旁。

刚才的梦，究竟是怎么回事？他愣愣地回想。梦里，他似乎变成了鼬，救下一个小孩，还在寺庙里和人说话。

有种强烈的悲哀感在心中徘徊不去。是因为哥哥的声音，还是因为梦里的傍晚与决战前一日不可思议地相似？

“佐助。”

有人在敲门。他听出了水月的声音。

“进来吧。”

“你已经醒了啊。” 脚步声接近床边。“眼睛，还是不行？”

“不行。”

“哎，我给你重新包扎吧，等我一会儿。”

“谢谢。” 

卧室里回归寂静。佐助摸索着找到了枕边的刀，握在手里，冰凉坚硬。他感到安心，这是力量的感觉。黑暗对一个以瞳术为傲的宇智波而言是绝大的麻烦。哥哥在渐渐失去视力的时日里，需要多大的勇气来面对？

背上逐渐暖了起来，是阳光照进来了吧。佐助坐在原处，又想起了梦里的暮色。比起眼前这片漆黑，梦里那个世界真好。他以手抚胸，觉得心口隐隐疼了起来。


	2. Chapter 2

——“你留下死亡与我作伴，还要我以生命为它加冕。”

 

山洞外的大雨已持续了半个时辰，洞里的两个人各自找了干草垫了坐下，偶尔交换只言片语。

鬼鲛呼出白气。“鼬先生，你的梦游症似乎很久没发作了。” 

“或许那并不是梦游症。你不是只发现过一次吗？”

鬼鲛摇头。“这样解释比较好。还是说，你宁愿解释为自己偶尔会失忆，或者曾经被什么所附身？未免太恐怖了。我可不想有这样的搭档。”

鼬笑了。“已经晚了。今天的晚餐是轮到你准备吧。这么大的雨，你要怎么办？”

“没事，马上就停了。这是六号雨，来得急，持续得久，但雷声一停，很快就会结束的。”

“又是你那个自创的雨型分类法？”

“这可是我常年积累的成果呐。” 

两人中间的小火堆忽然爆响了一声，鼬看向火焰，金色光芒跳进他的双眼。

“说起来，上次没有预测成功吧。” 

“……鼬先生，我开始觉得你要是失忆也不坏了。”鬼鲛起身拍掉身上的干草，走到洞口，向外伸出了手。“似乎小了一点。” 

“是吗。”鼬露出微笑，把头往后靠了靠，闭目养神起来。 

 

 

鬼鲛端来一杯茶和一盘和果子，放在桌上时发出磕碰声，佐助向着声音的来处点了点头。

“请用。佐助君这次来是为了何事？”鬼鲛盘腿坐下。

“上次鹰小队的任务，得到了你的帮助吧。我特来感谢。” 

“噢，那个啊。没什么，大家都是为了晓。” 

佐助心想这人真是不坦率，他可从没听说过晓的内部关系这么好。

他将一个袋子放到了桌上。“这是乳香，最好是干燥一下再收起来。运气不好，来的时候遇到大雨，淋湿了一些。” 他一边说，一边听到雨水敲打着房顶和窗棂。

“那我不客气了。稍等一会。”鬼鲛拿起袋子站起来，又仿佛自言自语地说：“九号雨确实麻烦。”

佐助一震，扭头转向鬼鲛。“你说什么？” 

鬼鲛感到奇怪，这个天不怕地不怕的少年的声音竟然在颤抖。 

“没什么，”他打开拉门，“以前编着玩的。”

佐助愣在原地。 

昨天，他又做了变成哥哥的梦。梦里他和鬼鲛在山洞里避雨，最后雨停了，鬼鲛捉来一只兔子烤了吃。 

他还记得湿柴的烟气有些熏人，烤肉一口咬下去便冒出油，简直像他就在现场。现在想来确实古怪，梦会有那么真实吗？ 

鬼鲛收好礼物重新坐回对面时，佐助决定验证一次。

“有件事想问你，哥哥是不是，有过梦游的症状？” 

鬼鲛手腕一抖，茶水溅了出来。他猜想佐助前来拜访肯定又是为了打听鼬的事，却没料到自己会被吓一跳。

“你怎么会知道？” 

“......那果然不是梦啊。”佐助声音低沉。 

“到底怎么回事？” 

 

 

听完佐助的话，鬼鲛沉思了片刻，最后说：“佐助君，请跟我去见一个人。” 

雨巷里，两人共撑一把伞。

“我知道不会有人比宇智波一族更了解写轮眼，但这个人在研究魔眼上很有心得。”鬼鲛说。

“信得过吗？” 

“我们以前偶尔会从他那买情报，没出过问题。其实他并非以此谋生，只是，你哥哥救过他一命。”

“原来如此。”佐助说，“对了，为什么你会发现哥哥梦游呢？”

鬼鲛放慢脚步，小心翼翼地说：“你知道的，晓的规矩是，两人组需要相互监视。”

“噢。” 

“我可从来没有打过他的小报告——哎！”

脚上被狠狠踩了一下，鬼鲛疼得皱眉。 

“真不好意思，我看不见。”佐助道歉的声音相当冷淡。 

“没、没关系。”鬼鲛想，少年人的心思还真好懂。

 

 

长街尽头是一家不起眼的店面，招牌上写着沧烟古书堂几个字，此时被雨一淋，显得更加残破。鬼鲛掀开布帘，领着佐助直接走到了后堂。

院子相当宽敞，正中央种了一棵高大的樱花树。鬼鲛轻车熟路地走向东南角的一间大屋。

三声重两声轻地敲完，门便自己开了。两人进屋，门旋即关上，外面的雨声顿时消失无踪。

这里是一个与世隔绝的异空间。四壁并非白墙，而是巨大的蓝色鱼缸。卵石与水草组成的小世界里，各种鱼在悠然游动。置身其间，像是来到了海中。房间中央，散乱地推起了许多书，几座书山后面，一个年轻人正坐在小桌前写着什么。桌上的一盏灯火是这个深蓝世界里唯一的暖色。

“鬼鲛，今天带来了新客人啊。怎么，是想参观我的鱼还是来买书？”

他从书山后探出了头。

“都不是。落合先生，这是鼬先生的弟弟。”鬼鲛轻轻把佐助往前推了推。

书堆突然垮了一角，主人慌慌忙忙地站了起来。

 

 

“你的眼睛......原来如此。上面寄托着很深的思念呢。”主人仔细观察了一会儿，便给出了见解。

“先生已经知道答案了吗？”佐助问。 

“只是有一些推测罢了。”他思索片刻，说道：“你所见的，既非梦境也非回忆，而是现实。我想，你应该是穿越时空，看到了鼬君所见的一切。”

“穿越时空？”佐助和鬼鲛异口同声。 

落合点了点头。

“佐助君，你是否知道，有的地方把灵魂叫做思念体？解释起来很麻烦，总之你可以理解为，这双眼睛里寄宿了鼬君灵魂的碎片。

人的灵魂是不灭的，这赋予了它超越时空的潜力。这双眼睛里的灵魂碎片就像是媒介，沟通了两个时空。” 

三个人陷入了沉默。深蓝的光线在佐助脸上折射变幻，鬼鲛看不懂他的神情。 

“几年前，鼬君曾经来找过我一次。他说他的写轮眼似乎开启了某种未知的能力，有时会莫名耗费巨量的查克拉。我到最后也没查出是怎么回事。”落合轻轻敲打着桌面，“那时他已经开始用药，双眼偶尔会短暂地彻底失明。这件事鬼鲛也知道吧？”

鬼鲛点头。“那是药的副作用之一。”

落合继续说：“佐助君现在的情况和他那时有些相似。与死接近的彻底的黑暗，还有同样强烈的思念，这些确实可能成为连通两个时空的条件。”

佐助连忙问：“要是我的眼睛恢复，是不是就不能穿越了？”

落合诧异一瞬，笑了出来。“如果我说是，难道你愿意永远这样下去吗？”

“这也不是他能够决定的吧。”鬼鲛说。

落合摇了摇头。

“不，他确实可以决定。只要他的意识拒绝融合，眼睛的视力就不会恢复，这样始终待在黑暗里，就仍然可能穿越。只不过，凡事必有代价。”

他直视着佐助，语调不再轻松。

眼看气氛就要凝固，鬼鲛把随身拎的纸袋递给了主人。

“落合先生，你最爱的草莓大福。尝一尝吧。”

“噢，太棒了！等我去拿餐具。”他站了起来。

”我也去吧。“鬼鲛也站起来，两人一同离开。

 

宽敞的大屋里只剩下了孤坐的少年和他看不见的鱼群。

他缓缓伸出手，按在了双眼上。原来，那些都是鼬所见的现实。做了最幸福的幻梦，梦境的主人却已不在这世上。如果他想要光明和力量，就必须强迫自己醒来。

为什么万华镜写轮眼总是如此残酷？

鱼群在水中穿梭，万物寂静。


	3. Chapter 3

——“此时相望不相闻，愿逐月华流照君。”

 

“明天的赏花大会佐助君会去的吧？”香磷凑到佐助身边，满怀希望地问。

“可是他既不能喝酒，又不能赏花。”水月毫不留情地指出了真相。

“你懂什么，难道赏花大会就是为了赏花吗？”

“啊？难道不是？”水月挠头。 

重吾看着斗嘴的两人，叹了口气。 

佐助被吵得发晕，只好挥了挥手。“我会去的。” 

第二天，重吾早早起床去占好了位置。水月带着佐助来到会合地点时，远远看到了香磷准备的大包小包。 

“这里面都是什么啊？”他露出难以置信的神情。 

“当然是食物。”香磷用看笨蛋的眼神看着他。 

在人潮里绕了半天，佐助终于被指示坐下。水月长出一口气。“此地真是民风淳朴。大家看你蒙着眼睛，都在给我们让路。” 

佐助有些不安，他总觉得自己得了什么多余的好处。最近，他的听觉变得很强，已经完全不需要人引路。 

嬉笑谈天声铺天盖地而来，空气里有浓郁的酒香。不知是不是因为这个，佐助觉得有些眩晕。

重吾紧挨着他坐下。他留意到佐助的手始终没有离开腰间。那是放贴身武器的地方。他想提醒佐助不必如此紧张，却发现佐助的姿势忽然变了。生命力像是一瞬间离开了他，佐助坐在草地上，变成了一个僵硬的人偶。 

 

 

佐助睁开眼睛。深红的天空壮丽地展开，绚烂的烟火在空中绽放。远方隐隐传来鼎沸人声。 

他坐起来，觉得胸口疼得难以呼吸。四顾之下，他意识到自己正身处湖上的一条小舟里。远处的桥边，千百盏河灯在水上漂流，水面像是燃起了金色的火，流光溢彩。举目远望，山上点起了火的大字。 

这景象，是盂兰盆节的送火仪式。 

他低下头，看到了自己手上的朱雀戒指。 

呼吸一瞬凝滞。他扑到小船边，水中映出的正是他无比思念的那张脸。

水面泛起了涟漪，他浑身都在发抖。怎么可能，他在操控哥哥的身体！ 

空气里有血腥味，他警觉起来，很快发现那味道来自自己的胸前和袖口。晓袍上的血迹还很新鲜，佐助回想起来，鬼鲛曾经告诉过他，虽然频率极低，但鼬偶尔会在发作后短暂地晕倒。那是药的副作用之一。 

所以，自己是穿越到了晕过去的鼬身上？在那之前，鼬在这里做什么？ 

佐助开始观察小舟。他拿起离自己最近的两盏河灯，心中的预感立刻应验了，上面写的是父亲和母亲的名字。他又查看了其他的灯笼，写的是其他宇智波族人的名字。 

放河灯是为了安魂——鼬曾经这样告诉幼时的自己。 

这个夜晚，在远离人群的幽暗角落，鼬独自泛舟湖上，是打算为族人祈福。 

所有灯笼上都画着团扇的图案。金色的光透过薄纸照出来，让人感到温暖。佐助抚摸着那笔迹，意识到鼬画这个图案的习惯从未改变，小时候他曾经取笑过鼬，说哥哥根本不会画椭圆，永远歪向左边。 

那时他们准备盂兰盆节，总是鼬写名字，他画团扇，最后两个人一起把河灯推入水中。 

记忆深处传来欢声笑语，眼前的一切忽然模糊了。

他伏在小舟边，幽暗的水面映出了苍白的面容。烟火升上高空，爆炸的瞬间鼬的脸也被照亮。比烟火更美丽，他想，可我竟然在让哥哥哭。他拼命擦去脸上的泪水，但无论擦了多少次，脸上都依旧湿润。最后，他出神地向水面伸出了手。触到的瞬间，那张脸和明月一起在水中破碎。

他颤抖着收回手，蜷在了小船里。 

天空仿佛旋转了起来。他昏昏沉沉地想，此刻的我，在做什么呢？哥哥晕倒在船里的时候，在远方，在同一片深红天空下，我想起的是哥哥的血吧？ 

真可笑，他的血...... 

眩晕感越来越强烈。冷汗淋漓中，佐助感到意识逐渐脱离，周围暗了下去。 

 

 

“佐助！佐助！” 

三个人围着发呆的少年拼命摇晃，他却毫无反应。过了几分钟，他们看到绷带被泪水浸染，变了颜色。

“他到底怎么了？” 

“不像中了幻术。难道是睡着了？” 

“谁会一边睡一边哭啊。”香磷白了水月一眼。 

两个人眼看着又要开始吵起来，佐助忽然抓住香磷的手腕。 

“香磷，你勒得我好痛。”

“你、你没事吧？”

佐助摇摇头，站了起来。

“我有急事，你们继续，不用管我。”说完，他迅速消失在人群中。

“这家伙真的看不见吗，怎么跑得比我还快。”水月愣在原地。 

 

 

古书堂的主人将茶杯推到了佐助手边。 

“我大致明白了。看来情况比我推测的要复杂。” 

佐助无视了茶，双手仍紧紧扣住桌沿，上身前倾，呼吸声压抑。 

“你别着急，这事必须慢慢分析。” 

“首先，我们知道，你无法控制自己何时穿越，也不知道穿越时鼬君的状况。其次，前两次你只能看，这一次却可以控制他的身体。我们可以猜想，穿越时你能否可以控制他，取决于他是否清醒。”

佐助点点头。 

落合继续说：“似乎还存在另一个规律。我和鬼鲛聊过，第一次你看到的是决战前一天的事，第二次看到的事却发生在距今更遥远的冬末，这一次也是如此，发生在八月盂兰盆节结束时。这样看来，你是沿着时间之河逆流而上，每次穿越都回到更远的过去。”

“的确，我也意识到了。这表示我的穿越次数必然是有限的，会结束在这双眼睛开启这个能力之前吧。”

“嗯，”落合赞赏地点了点头，“这个能力是在他服药后几个月内开启的。算起来，你剩下的次数不多了。”

“有没有可能选择穿越的时刻？”佐助问。 

落合垂下眼帘。“抱歉，我不知道。”他显出一丝犹豫。“佐助君，我知道你想做什么。但是，改变命运的代价可能是难以想象的。” 

佐助的唇角勾出微小的弧度。“代价......已经有人付出过绝大的代价了。先生不会不懂。” 他站起身。“谢谢您，我会耐心等待的。再见。”

他大踏步走出了里室。古书堂的主人看着他挺拔的背影，眼底浮现出忧郁之色。他走到身后的巨大鱼缸旁，伸出手贴在玻璃上轻轻敲打，一群银色小鱼游了过来，在碰壁前又转向离开了。

“从一个鱼缸换到一个更大的鱼缸，以为自己拥有了自由，其实还是在牢笼里。人又何尝不是如此。我们都是，被什么东西束缚住的囚人啊。”


	4. Chapter 4

——“我们将在被光遗忘的地方相见。”

 

“佐助君，你眼睛的状况不太好啊。”

在充斥着消毒水气味的白色房间里，面具男拿出新的绷带，开始为佐助包扎。

“怎么回事呢，不该花这么多时间的。我对自己的技术有自信。”他又说。

佐助依旧紧抿双唇。 

“你最近似乎和鬼鲛走得挺近。” 

“这很奇怪吗？难道晓不允许成员私下来往？”佐助说。 

面具男的手停了一下。 

“怎么会。”他熟练地开始给绷带打结。“我只是在想，既然你这么想为哥哥复仇，应该对永恒万华镜写轮眼更积极的。为什么却抓住他过去的事不放？” 

佐助沉默半晌。“这是我自己的事。” 

“嘛，是这样没错。不过，这时代的火就要烧起来了，你不想被抛下吧？”他走到水池边，扭开了水龙头。 

“过几天我会再来给你检查。” 

哗哗的水声消失了，脚步声向着门口而去。佐助听到他最后说：“顺便，鼬的身体我好好保存起来了。不过，他的情况有些奇怪，等你眼睛恢复，我再带你去看。” 

 

 

三日后的正午，沧烟古书堂。 

佐助步入中庭，闻到了树叶燃烧的味道。他茫然地站住了。 

“佐助？” 

是鬼鲛的声音。“你今天不是该去检查眼睛的吗，在这里做什么？”

“我才想问呢，你在做什么？” 

“嗯......放个火，劫个财之类的？” 

“......” 

“哎不开玩笑了。”鬼鲛向他走过去，领着他小心地绕过了庭院中央的火堆。 

“我是被叫来当苦力的。昨天寒潮一来，把院子弄得不成样子，不收拾一下不行。”他拿起一根长棍，拨弄脚下的火堆。“这样可以肥土。” 

“埋起来也行吧。”气味呛人，佐助用臂弯盖住了脸。

鬼鲛沉默了一会儿。“我比较喜欢这样。”

起风了，地上的余烬被风一吹，火星飞溅起来。 

鬼鲛看着火焰出神。 

“本来快烧完了，但只要有风吹过，这些灰烬就还能亮起来，倒让人疑心什么时候才会熄灭。”

佐助默默站在一旁，听到萧瑟风中有火焰的声音。

“这是你的防火教程吗。”他最后说。 

鬼鲛笑了。“嗯，要耐心等到最后才行呢。” 

 

 

落合推门走进里室，端坐在桌前的佐助站了起来。

“佐助君，坐吧，不必客气。让你久等了。”

他匆匆地绕开书堆，来到佐助面前坐下。

“我刚才听鬼鲛说了你眼睛的事。”他展开怀中的几册卷轴，手指在其上迅速滑过。

“嗯。” 

落合没有抬眼。“他还说你今天本来该去检查的。”

“没有必要。我不打算改变想法。”

“哎，我是不是该换个地方住了，要是被人知道我在妨碍别人的大事，可就惨了。”

不等佐助回答，他就笑了起来。“别当真，这都应付不了我就该退出忍界了。”

落合继续一册一册地查看卷轴，室内只有衣袖拂过桌面的声音。佐助安静地等待。

过了不知多久，他听到主人轻轻叹了口气。 

“真对不起，佐助君，把你叫来，却只有坏消息可以告诉你。”

“是什么？”佐助深吸一口气。 

“永恒万华镜写轮眼的诞生是有期限的，如果你继续拒绝融合，可能会永远失明。”

说完，落合担心地盯着佐助。出乎他的意料，少年并没有露出恐慌的神色，只是淡淡地说了句“是吗。”

于是他着急起来。“停手吧。鼬君不会期待这种结果的。”

佐助摇头。“先生不明白吗？现在我或许能改变他的命运，为此我不惜任何代价。”

“即便会失去这双眼睛？”

“这不值一提。”

落合顿了一下。“你自己的未来，不值一提吗？” 

佐助低下了头。灯火照亮他的侧脸，落合心里微微一动，他忽然觉得这个少年并不只是长得酷似那个友人，在某些更深刻的地方，他们同样惊人地一致。 

“先生，哥哥对我说过，万华镜写轮眼在诞生时，便开始走向黑暗。”

佐助的声音仿佛是从很远的地方传来，听起来缥缈而悲伤。

“他选择了无法见光的人生，那光明对我来说就没有任何意义了。”

 

 

落合不顾礼仪，站了起来。他在房间里自顾自踱起步。幽蓝的光照在他的白袍上，像是把他化为了一尾游鱼。 

鼬曾经在他人生最灰暗的时刻向他伸出了手，这份恩情他本打算用一生来还，可如今他却连鼬的弟弟都无法好好照料。

“那么告诉我，你到底能改变什么？”他停在佐助身边，改换为冷硬的语气。

佐助循声抬起头。

“治好他的病，还是阻止你们之间的战斗？你想让过去的自己知道真相，还是打算说服他？然后呢，拒绝他最后的牺牲，在病榻前送走他？我不相信这是他想要的结局。”

他继续发问。

“鼬君多年的努力或许会被你毁于旦夕之间。我知道你不甘心，觉得自己没用，还觉得这世界配不上他的牺牲，可是他守护了和平，守护了最后的家人，你要告诉他这一切都毫无价值吗？”

佐助的身体在颤抖。他缓缓开口：“你是在说，我拯救不了他。”

落合扭过头。“我是在说，对英雄而言，除理想外，别无拯救。”

 

佐助抓紧了衣角，胸膛大幅度地起伏着，喉间涌上了铁锈味，他觉得自己压不住心底的感情了。落合说的这些他已经思考了千百次，其中的道理他怎么可能不明白。

可是——

“可是那样的死，太寂寞了啊。”他终于从唇齿间挤出了几个字。

失控的查克拉奔涌在室内，灯火忽地熄灭，散乱的书页被卷到空中。巨大的鱼缸里灯光隐没，所有的鱼都停止了游动。一时间，这个异空间坠入了无光的深海。

佐助摇晃着站起来，声音凄然。

“被所爱的人憎恨着死去，什么也不能说。没有人为他哭，没有人。我永远忘不了，那时天地间只有雨声。雨流进他睁大的双眼，他一动也不动。雨又从眼眶里溢出来，像是眼泪......但他不会再哭了，也不会再笑，他死了啊，死了！”

双眼缠着的绷带掉落，佐助跪坐在地，抱住了头。

“他付出一切，换回的竟只是这样寂寞的死。我绝对……”

他再也说不下去了。漫天的书页在他周围缓缓降落，仿佛一场大雪。

落合觉得浑身冰冷，少年的悲痛铺天盖地而来，掩埋了他。他惶然后退，撞在玻璃上，缓缓坐下，把头埋在了膝盖间。

“......是的，他连这样的结局也一并接受了。”

他咽下心里的另一句话。

然后，把比海更深的寂寞，也留给了你。


	5. Chapter 5

——“请振翅高飞，永不回头地飞越广阔的海洋。”

 

深夜的高台上，两个人相对而坐。中间的小火炉上，水壶正冒出热气。

老人提起壶，再次向白瓷杯中注满水。 

“没想到来到这里的会是阁下这样的年轻人。真是后生可畏啊。”

“哪里，您刚才那一招是S级忍术吧。” 

“嗨，身为三神器的看守人，这都做不到可不行。”老人淡淡地说。“十五年，距离上一个人找到这里已经十五年了。当然，他最后没有挑战成功。”

鼬捧起茶杯，轻轻地嗅了一下。

“您的茶，香味非常特别。” 

老人眯起眼睛笑了。“阁下对茶有兴趣吗，不如猜猜看，我用了什么花制成这茶？”

鼬啜饮一口，略微思索片刻。 

“我曾在南方见过一种初夏绽放的血叶兰，气味似乎有几分相仿，但仔细辨别，却是不同的。”

老人点头。“已经非常接近了。我用的是移植到北方后变异的品种。”

“我听说那种花对环境相当挑剔。” 

“没错。移栽后它即便能开花，花期也非常短暂。但它的香味会变得更加清幽。”

“是吗......不可两全呢。” 

老人笑笑。“闲话不再说了。我能问问阁下想用这权力做什么吗？”

“权力？”

老人直直地看进鼬的眼睛。无数人曾倒在追寻三神器的路上，无一不是为这个特权。可眼前这个年轻人的疑惑不像是装出来的。 

“那阁下求取神器是为了？” 

鼬神色不变。“我听说十拳剑可封印一切，它对我有用。”

老人露出苦笑。忍者跨越山海，披荆斩棘找到这里，竟只为一个如此单纯的目的。就连其他两个神器，也只是顺便而已吗.....

“那就允许我为阁下介绍吧。三神器的主人将拥有一个极大的权力。一次从黄泉回返的机会。”

鼬沉默了。老人所说的权力超越生死，已近乎神的权柄。高台上大风扬起，将青年的鬓发吹乱。他却纹丝不动，只是盯着对面的人，像是要看进人心的深处。漫长的时间过去，他终于开口。

“ 如何才能实现？”

“首先，你需要学会一种保存肉身的咒术。镜湖的山神守护着它，你得通过山神的考验才能取得。

最重要的是，你需要一个引路人。

一旦进入黄泉之国，魂魄便会失去所有的记忆，连自己是谁都会忘却。所以你需要一个极其信任的对象，让他带你找到归途。这个人必须有坚定的心志，强烈的意愿。你得信任他如同信任你自己，你得确保在忘记了一切之后，你依旧能认出他的声音，听从他的指示。”

“ 他将在尘世等待我？” 

“ 是的，你们会在尘世重逢。” 

 

 

鼬的头低下去，杯中映出一双清澈的眼睛。良久，他抬起头。“谢谢您告知这一切。恐怕我不配使用这样的权力。” 

老人有些吃惊，年轻人的神色沉静，说明他所言非虚。“不配使用”......不知道是怎样的经历让一个人对自己做出如此的评价。

他重新审视眼前的青年，从他的脸上读出了些许深藏的悲哀。冒险者是如此年轻，太年轻了，要背负起任何罪孽都嫌太早。可他凭借实力找到了神器的所在，拥有如此卓绝的才华，他注定不曾平凡度日。

正如名将的剑只会插在骸骨之山上，这个年轻人漂亮的双眼里映出的不是温柔的春日，而是肃杀凛冽的冬风。那样的冬天里，万物都在死去。 

老人知道多问无益，他低头行礼。“那么，我为阁下的挑战献上祝福。”

鼬长拜回礼，起身离开高台。星光下，晓袍红云飞舞，很快便隐没在夜色中。

老人坐在原处，熄灭了面前的炉火。

“ 这样的人，若是有野心，必将在这世间掀起腥风血雨吧。”

 

 

水月靠在镜湖入口处的界石旁，昏昏欲睡。重吾推了推他，水月便跳了起来。

“怎么了！佐助来了吗？”

重吾摇头。

水月丧气地坐回去。“哎，这家伙真是任性。留了张纸条要我们今天在这里接应，别的什么都没说。那个字写得，谁读得懂啊！”

“话说，这都已经三更了，他不会有事吧？” 

重吾依旧摇头。

水月干脆躺在地上望天。“眼睛还没好呢就到处乱跑。”

“应该是为他哥哥的事吧。”

“肯定！这段时间他脑子里就没别的，啊不对，好像从很久以前就是这样——”

重吾忽然捂住他的嘴，风里有动静。两个人一起藏到阴影处。过了一会儿，一个熟悉的身影踉跄着从镜湖的结界中现身。

“佐助！”

他们急忙迎上前，佐助却没走几步就倒了下去。

水月跪在他身边，立刻对他进行了一番检查。

“还好，只是没体力了。”他松了口气。

重吾将昏迷的佐助背起来。“这是什么？”水月疑惑地问。他看到佐助手里死死抓着一个精巧的卷轴。


	6. Chapter 6

——“明河可望不可亲，愿得乘槎一问津。”

 

“这么说，你已经学会了那个咒术？” 

佐助点点头。 

“这可真是......”鬼鲛想，自己只是出门几天做了个任务，事情就有了天翻地覆的变化。

“哎哎你看，咬钩了。”鬼鲛站起来，迅速开始收线。 

“看什么啊，带我来钓鱼这个借口真烂。”眼睛上仍缠着绷带的少年坐在一旁抱怨。

“有那么糟吗，带病人出来散心，不管做什么都挺正当的啊。”鬼鲛紧盯着水面的波纹。“其实没有借口也行，我觉得boss不会在意，他最近很忙。” 

“啊，跑掉了。”钓竿弹了起来，鬼鲛遗憾地遥望着湖面。围观的人也发出叹息。

他坐回佐助身边。“你不用做什么就能有鱼吃，这不是很好吗。”

“我看好像也不一定。” 

被刺中要害，鬼鲛一时语塞。他转身从包裹里拿出一瓶水，放到佐助手里。

“那个传说，我听过。虽然只在一小部分忍者之间流传，不过，可信度很高。你应该知道天照大神是如何诞生的吧？据说伊邪那岐从黄泉之国返回后，在洗净污秽时，从左眼里诞生了天照大神。这样看来，继承了剑镜玉三神器的人可以往返黄泉，并非不可能。”

佐助点了点头。他擦掉脸上的汗，扭开瓶盖，递给鬼鲛。

“我不渴，谢谢。”鬼鲛开始往钓钩上装饵。“关于引路人具体要怎么做，我会和落合先生一起调查的，一有结果就告诉你。” 

耀眼的阳光下，水面波光粼粼，这让鬼鲛想起一些遥远的往事。

“佐助君，眼睛恢复以后，要不要学钓鱼？”他将钓线抛了出去。“你哥哥，很擅长的！”

碧蓝天空下，鱼钩以华丽的轨迹落入水中，四周响起一片赞叹声。 

 

佐助醒来时，闻到空气里有十分怀念的气味。他压住心里的雀跃，安静地下床。 

能看到东西，说明他又穿越了。这是一个简陋的房间，除了床之外，不过放着两张桌子，一个柜子而已。佐助绕过床尾，轻轻走到门边。 

哥哥，比我高啊......他的脑海里忽然冒出了这样的感想。真傻，他摇摇头。 

对面是一扇虚掩的房门。走廊上很黑，不知通往什么地方。佐助关上门，走到窗户旁，探身出去。这里是二楼，月亮隐没在云层后，街道上一片漆黑，没有行人。看来，鼬所在的地方是城中偏僻处。

佐助回到房间里，迅速结印做了一个结界。站在结界里，他脱光衣服，开始对这具身体施咒术。红色的异光混杂着巨响出现，天花板被震得往下掉灰，桌上的花瓶哐啷一声砸向地面。

他渐渐觉得身体开始发热，低头看去，从胸口开始，暗红色的纹路正向着四肢延伸。大量的查克拉急速消耗掉了，佐助抿紧双唇，下定决心要让咒术完成。

不知过了多久，周遭终于安静下来，身体上的纹路也消失了。佐助擦掉脸上的汗，觉得一阵阵发冷。他披上衣服坐在床边，终于长出一口气。 

这是令鼬复生的第一步。上一次穿越，得知鼬并不打算使用黄泉回返的权力，他如坠深渊。当时他在用鼬的眼睛看，却什么都做不了，无力感攫住心脏，就像是幼时最可怕的噩梦。最令他难过的是，他非常清楚鼬这样选择的理由。 

引路人只有唯一的人选，但鼬绝对不愿让那个人知道真相。 

为了让自己一无所知地走上幸福的道路，鼬舍弃了神明一般的权柄。 

真是天下最大的傻瓜。 

佐助垂下头，长发从肩后洒落，一股清香扑入鼻中。他愣了一下，开始仔细打量鼬的身体。

高挑匀称，线条优美。虽然纤瘦，却并不显得柔弱。是完美的忍者的身体。他想起自己曾经那么羡慕哥哥少年时代的体术。 

惊鸿照影般的一幕，他记了许多年。 

月光破云而出，窗格的阴影投在床前，地面如覆霜雪。他缓缓地伸出双臂，抱住了自己。双肩不受控制地颤抖起来。

他终于能够拥抱鼬，得到温暖的人却是自己。 

 

走廊上传来响动。佐助回过神，立刻撤掉了结界。强烈的眩晕感袭来，这是意识脱离的前兆。周遭慢慢暗下去，在离开鼬的时空之前，他最后听到的是鬼鲛疑惑的声音。

“鼬先生？你没事吧？”

 

一天后。鹰小队基地。

“我按你说的，去看了你哥哥。他......”水月寻找着合适的说法，“他真的相当奇怪，躺在那里就像是睡着了一样。身体柔软，肤色红润。我知道晓在这方面很有研究，但也不可能达到这种程度啊。佐助，这到底是怎么回事？” 

佐助露出微笑。

“多谢，水月。别多问了，总之你帮了我一个大忙。”

他拍了拍水月的肩膀，匆匆地打开房门，走了出去。

 

沧烟古书堂里，落合点起灯，将纸条递给鬼鲛。

“这是一个朋友今天下午送来的，他是研究这类仪式的专家。”

鬼鲛接过来扫了一眼，皱起眉头。 

“别的都好办，这最后一个条件，太难了吧。” 

“只能听天由命了。”落合摇头。“我已经通知佐助君让他尽快过来。希望不会太迟。”

两个人枯坐在桌旁，都陷入沉默。鬼鲛从怀中拿出一支笛子，放到唇边。随着胸口略微起伏，乐音便从笛孔里流泻出来。曲子意境辽阔，融入室内的一片蔚蓝，像河流注入大海。玻璃后的鱼群依旧悠然游动，一如往常。

“你的笛声精进了不少。”最后落合说。

“是，这几年练得勤。”

“鬼鲛，我从没问过，你知道鼬君的隐情后，是怎么想的？”

“意外，却也不意外。你也一样吧？”

落合点点头。“我从没见过像他这样特别的人。如今一想到他，我就觉得神明和魔鬼值得羡慕，不必以人类的躯壳和灵魂去扛起难以想象的重负。”

鬼鲛默然。半晌，他开口：“佐助君的眼睛，还撑得住吗？”

“不知道，冒着彻底失明的风险他也要继续，我们能做的也只有为他祈祷了。”

这时，房门打开，佐助走了进来。 

 

“鬼鲛，你怀疑哥哥曾经梦游过对吧？“佐助一落座便开始发问。

“是见过一次。”

“他是不是打碎了房间里的花瓶，呆坐在床上，并不知道发生了什么？”

鬼鲛睁大眼睛。 

“是。那天深夜在旅馆里，我察觉到异常流动的查克拉，追踪到了他的房间。里面一片狼藉，他披着外袍坐在床上，神色茫然。你为什么会这么清楚？难道说——”

“对，应该是我操纵了他。”佐助说。

“但是这样一来......”落合插入对话。

“很奇怪对吧？顺序不对。”佐助皱起眉头。“第一次跟鬼鲛说起梦游症的时候，我还没有回溯到那么遥远的过去，还没有开始操纵他的身体。”

“可那些事却已经发生过了，鼬先生经历过你的操纵，我也目击了。”

佐助又说：“我刚刚得知，咒术确实已经在哥哥的身体上起效了。可是我知道的，他身体的异状其实早已开始。”

落合突然起身，在一旁的书堆里翻找起来。过了半天，他终于从尘土里抬起头来。

“是时间之环。”

“什么意思？”佐助问。

他开始解释：“ 佐助君，这双眼睛能沟通两个时空，恐怕对它而言，没有过去和未来之分。从开启能力的那一刻，会发生的事已经全部发生了，一切构成了一个圆，因与果互相循环。”

佐助愣了几秒：“......你是说，从我第一次穿越开始，所有相关的事，对我来说是未来，对哥哥来说是过去，这只是视角不同而已？”

“对。”

“怎么会这样？”鬼鲛讶然。 

落合摇头。“穿越时空的事，常理往往无法解释。” 

“那么，接下来的穿越......”鬼鲛看了落合一眼。

“怎么了？”佐助不解。

落合给鬼鲛使了一个眼色，鬼鲛便拿出纸条开始读给佐助听。

 

“现在你已经知道了黄泉回返仪式需要的时间地点，但很明显，最重要的是另一个条件。”

落合继续说：“在他的魂魄进入黄泉之国前，这句承诺必须由你们中的一个人说出口——生死不渝。这是死者和引路人之间的约定。否则，仪式不会开启，魂魄无法归来。”

佐助沉思片刻。“让过去的我来说是不可能的。所以，我必须要控制哥哥说出这句话？”

“没错。”

鬼鲛的语气有些紧张。“佐助君，那次梦游事件，发生在鼬先生开始服药后几个月内。这双眼睛的能力，大概就是在那段时间开启的。”

“我明白。按过去的间隔推算，或许穿越的机会只剩下了一次。”佐助低下头。

三个人不再说话。时间之环的猜想如果是正确的，那么结局其实已经无法改变。

而命运之神从来不是这对兄弟的朋友。


	7. Chapter 7

——“我欲唱的歌，时至今日尚未唱出。”

 

命定的一刻来临时，佐助正在古书堂的中庭逗狗。

自那夜以来，落合和鬼鲛就总是把他叫到古书堂去，理由千奇百怪，从“发现了罕见的甲虫”到“想借宇智波火遁烧烤”，每一个都让他哭笑不得。

虽然嘴上抱怨，他心里却澄明如镜，那两个人是一片好意。他们是希望在下次穿越时能陪在他身边。理由很容易推测，万一失败，他们不愿意让他一个人面对。

所以，这一天下午，佐助如约来到中庭。他先是被领到樱花树下坐着，然后怀里被塞了一只柴犬。

“这是谁的狗？”佐助问。柴犬在他腿上舒服地趴着，偶尔舔一舔他的手。

“街坊的。可惜它没学过导盲。”落合的声音渐渐远去。

“后一句是多余的！”佐助稍稍提高音量。

“噢，佐助君，它和你很搭嘛。”鬼鲛走进中庭，远远地就开始跟佐助搭话。

“......”

他们坐在树下，春日的阳光暖洋洋地洒在庭院里，主人所种的杜鹃花刚刚开放不久，浓郁的芬芳弥漫在他们身边。一只画眉从墙外飞来，停在树梢上开始鸣叫。

佐助就在这时穿越了。

 

意识清醒过来的瞬间，佐助的心沉到谷底。

他正走在路上，或者该说，鼬正走在路上。

他没有遇到鼬入睡或者昏迷的时机，这意味着操纵鼬的身体是不可能的，他只能像最开始那样用鼬的眼睛看。

那句承诺，要怎么让鼬说出口？一切还没开始，就要宣告结束了吗？ 

......不，还有一个机会。

根据鬼鲛所说，鼬偶尔会因为血继病发作而晕倒。佐助将所有的希望寄托在这上面。

鼬走的这条路，很眼熟。佐助认出来这是哪里时，心下大惊。鼬正在木叶医院的附近，这条林荫道，佐助非常熟悉。鼬回乡的那次，他受了重伤，在医院住了好几周，每天从窗外望出去，总是能看到这条规整的林荫道。

鼬并未乔装，但路人完全没有留意到他的存在。片刻后，鼬堂堂正正地走进了医院大门。从问讯处到住院部，鼬一路上没遇到任何阻碍。他问什么，人们就回答他什么。佐助不禁暗自佩服起来。

最后，鼬停在了一间单人病房前。佐助发现，那是自己住过的房间。

现在，佐助明白穿越的时间了。 

 

病床上，过去的自己正安静地睡着。一只手露在被子外，连着架上的点滴。他睡得很不安稳，眼珠转来转去，睫毛轻轻颤抖，脖颈上冒出冷汗。

鼬看到他这样，低垂着头在原地站了好一会儿。然后他走到床边坐下，缓缓伸出手，放在少年的额头上。

或许是因为他的手很冰凉舒适，少年的呼吸平静下来，脸上的潮红也逐渐褪去。

苦涩的感情浮上了佐助心头。鼬不忍心伤害他，却为了让他变强不得不伤害他。小旅馆一别后，鼬想必还是放不下心，所以才偷偷返回木叶来探望他吧。

早已忘却的记忆突然在脑海里苏生。没错，那次住院期间，他曾经在梦里见到过一个十分怀念的人。

因为月读对精神的冲击太大，好不容易入睡后，噩梦仍旧一个接一个。他的思维变得无比混乱，无法分辨梦中的人是谁。他只记得那是个很熟悉很熟悉的人，覆在额头上的手非常温柔。小时候似乎也有过相似的经历，有时做了讨厌的梦，非常害怕，总会有一个人来到身边，那个人会柔声细语地跟自己说话，还会唱好听的歌。无论是多么恐怖的梦，只要握住那个人的手，他就不再害怕。

那到底，是谁呢？

为什么会想不起来了？

但是，大概不要紧吧。因为，就算自己忘记了，那个人也没有离开。冰凉的手仍旧覆在额头上，驱离了所有的恐惧和孤单。

佐助看到病床上的自己忽然抬起手，抓住了鼬的袖子。

虽然没有醒来，却本能地想留下那个人。佐助回忆起当时自己的想法。

鼬微微吃了一惊。几秒后，大约是判断出佐助并没有醒来，他松了一口气。于是他保持着这个姿势，凝视着佐助睡梦中的脸，久久没有移开视线。

 

此时在樱花树下，鬼鲛发现佐助有了动静。他的喉结上下颤动，牙齿咬着下唇，渗出血来。不知道他此次穿越见到了什么。鬼鲛有了不详的预感。

 

医院里，定期巡视的护士转动了门把手。

佐助想，以哥哥的幻术，应该可以轻松糊弄过去吧。不出他所料，鼬飞快地单手结印，护士进门后，呆呆地看了一圈便离开了。

鼬想必是对自己的幻术有极大的自信。他施术后没有往护士的方向看一眼，仍旧只是温柔地注视着病床上的少年。

佐助忽然想，如果有一种忍术可以把时间永远定格在这一刻，他愿意倾尽全部去学。

不对，他立刻又否认了这个念头。他明明再也不想当一无所知的笨蛋了。

而且——

那句话还是没有机会说。

床头的时钟一秒一秒地走动着，哒，哒，哒。鼬真的会如自己所愿在探病途中发作晕倒？这难道不是一厢情愿的愚蠢念头吗？

可是，除了把希望寄托在这上面，他想不出其他办法。

 

起风了，樱花树下飘起一场小雪。佐助的白衣上落满花瓣，胸前沾染点点红色，是咬破嘴唇滴下的血。

鬼鲛眼看着佐助的鼻尖渗出汗水，一滴接一滴。在那个时空，究竟发生了什么，令他如此紧张？

 

点滴快要流尽了。鼬只抬头看了一眼，便移开了覆在佐助额头上的手。

他要走了！佐助想。

病床上的孩子死死拽住了鼬的衣袖，看来无论如何不肯放开。

这时，佐助忽然感到一阵眩晕。他的心一沉，这是穿越将结束的征兆。

不不，他想，那句承诺还没说出口。他一定要把鼬从黄泉带回来，怎么可以在这种地方失败？

意识逐渐开始模糊，绝望暗云般笼罩了佐助，他感到浑身冰冷。

不对，不对。全都错了！心脏疯狂地在胸腔里鼓动起来。

他想说，哥哥我不能没有你，在我迷雾般的人生中，只有这一点我确定无疑。

他想说，因为你诞生在了这个世界，与我相遇，所以任何痛苦我都能忍受。

他想说哥哥，我深爱你，即便我归于尘土，我的灵魂也会继续爱你。

他有太多话想说，但他只能眼看着鼬抓住少年的手腕，稍稍用力，挣脱开来。

 

那个瞬间他忽然明白了，原来，无法传达的爱就是这样。

爱的人明明就在身边，明明想要对他微笑，牵他的手，却连叫醒他都不能，最后不得不抽离自己的手，把他留在噩梦里，不回头地继续走上孤独的路。

就像是现在的自己，明明有一句重要的话，一句重要得愿意用一切去换的话要说，却束手无策。他甚至就在鼬的身体里啊！一缕神魂让他穿越了时空，他们却仍旧像是隔了山与海。

那么多年里，鼬的心情原来就是这样。

四肢百骸都在震颤，胸膛中烈火与冰霜交织，把心也撕碎。

真疼啊，佐助恍惚地想，疼的到底是谁，我还是哥哥？

 

眩晕感越来越强烈，眼前的一切急速远去。

哥哥，不要走！

他在心里喊道。

除了你身边，我无处可去了啊！

他大声嚎叫，像是变回了一个任性的孩子。

可是鼬丝毫未受影响，他缓缓站起来，按响了呼叫护士的铃，打开窗户跃了出去。窗外，炽烈的阳光异常耀眼。

 

佐助竭尽全力嘶吼。

哥哥！我爱你，生死不渝，生死不渝......

 

那曾经将他带往鼬身边的奇迹之力并未因为他的心愿改变分毫。和以往的每次穿越一样，一切回归黑暗寂静。他离开了那个时空。

 

 

黑暗。

黑暗。

黑暗。

令人恐惧的黑暗，令人厌烦的黑暗。

......令人怀念的黑暗。

有什么东西，正从黑暗中诞生。

意识渐渐清醒过来。耳边有人在呼唤自己，风里有樱花的香味。

他一圈一圈摘下了眼睛上的绷带。

灼人的光刺得他流下泪水。从未感受过的力量从体内涌出，永恒万华镜写轮眼此刻诞生于世。

光明和力量，哥哥想让自己得到的一切，终于实现。

他睁开眼睛。

 

漫长的夜晚开始了，再不结束。


	8. Chapter 8

——“世界上没有任何人知道我们这既无目的又无终止的遨游。”

 

永恒万华镜写轮眼。

 

永恒的意思是——

 

对了，绝不会失去的光明。

 

还有，绝不会到来的白昼。

 

他在永夜里不断作战。

 

 

敌人是谁？

 

野火烧过森林时，并不曾过问敌人是谁。它只是燃烧，燃烧，燃尽所经的一切。

 

木叶......是适合烧起来的名字，不是吗？他想。

 

他已经失去了生命里唯一的光，于是只好化身为劫火。否则，在漫漫长夜里，要怎么知道该前往何方？

 

 

敌人并非全都一样。有一些比较强，有一些比较弱。但是，区别并没有那么大。最重要的是，他们都有罪。

 

践踏着那些尸骨一脸幸福地生活着，那便是罪。

 

没有人受到惩罚。因为知情的人都死了，而活下来的人被谎言所保护。

 

说起来，那也不是人类可以去惩罚的罪。

 

——那么，化身修罗恶鬼就好。

 

 

那一天，他久违地陷入了苦战。

 

“你再强也不可能赢的。停手吧，趁一切还可以挽回。”

 

“写轮眼没什么了不起。少得意了，小鬼！”

 

车轮战消耗了他大量的体力，连视野也被汗水干扰。在自己的沉重呼吸声里，他突然听到了一个熟悉的声音。那声音来自遥远的童年时代，从记忆深处涌现，令他心中大恸。

 

 

那段对话发生在忍者学校里。他去旁观哥哥上课，下课时已是傍晚。回家之前，他恋恋不舍地望着训练场出神。在那里，几个已经开眼的宇智波在互相较量。

 

“羡慕吗？”

 

哥哥突然问。

 

“嗯。哥哥，我什么时候也能开眼呢？”

 

似乎被这个问题难住了，哥哥隔了一会儿才说道：

 

“佐助很想要变强吗？”

 

“嗯！”

 

“那么，变强之后想做什么呢？”

 

“......”

 

他一时愣住了。

 

是啊，想做什么呢？为什么会想要力量？

 

......是出于单纯的羡慕之心，还是因为天生就讨厌输？还是说，有什么愿望，需要强大的力量才能实现？

 

好像都对，但也都不对。

 

他沉默了很久，最终没能回答这个问题。

 

能够确定的只有一件事，看到哥哥的写轮眼时，内心隐隐有种说不清的焦躁感。

 

 

那之后的某一天，他开始偷偷跑到湖边去练习忍术。

 

在那个年纪，他还没有被灌输过任何“建功立业”“男儿志向”之类的东西。当然也还无法理解所谓的“自我实现”或者“人生理想”。

 

驱使他日复一日跑到湖边的，是恐惧之心。

 

害怕什么呢？他无法准确地用语言描述。多年后他明白了那种恐惧的来由。那是孩童尚无法理解的，确认自我价值的需要。

 

劣等感，无价值。换句话说，不被爱。

 

无论做什么都非常完美的哥哥，无所不能的哥哥，总是被所有人注视着的哥哥。

 

被父亲和母亲爱着的哥哥。

 

每天都在仰望的那个背影，挺拔秀丽，非常耀眼。

 

不知何时开始，年幼的心灵擅自将“优秀”和“被爱”联系了起来。如果被爱是因为优秀的话，那么，不能做到最好的人，被抛弃也是理所当然吧？

 

哥哥似乎察觉到了他内心的变化。有一天，他在檐廊下玩耍，哥哥忽然坐到他身边，对他说了一番难解的话。

 

“......我会作为你无法跨越的高墙，永远陪在你身边。”

 

很多年以后他不断回忆那个傍晚的对话，总是会露出苦笑。

 

从一开始哥哥就说错了。

 

“你憎恨我吗？”

 

不，虽然那时他那么恐惧，那么焦躁，却从来没有对哥哥产生过一丝一毫的厌憎。

 

 

他们曾经一起去分家抱养狗崽。

 

主人精心养的大狗出了意外，不再能够喂养出生没多久的小狗们。于是在那个挤满了人的院子里，孩子们在狗舍旁围成一圈，等着挑选属于自己的狗。一只又一只小狗被主人抱出来，孩子们冲过去，想要看个仔细。他不习惯这样热闹的场合，只是牵着哥哥的衣角，站在角落里。

 

从人群的缝隙里他瞟到了小狗们的模样。真令人失望，和从前那只威风的大狗不一样，狗崽们皱皱巴巴，呜呜地在人的手掌里哀叫着。在那之中，有一只尤其瘦弱，而且，缺了一条腿。

 

有经验的大人已经开始评价它们的毛色。“挑选你们喜欢的吧。”他们说。

 

孩子们兴奋地开始争论，谁都想要领养最漂亮强壮的那一只。

 

要挑选哪一只呢？虽然当时他还小，但也已经隐隐地知道了本家和分家地位有别。只要自己说出口，一定可以将最漂亮的那只小狗带回家吧。

 

但是，哥哥走向了那只最瘦弱的，脏兮兮的狗崽。他脱下外袍，小心翼翼地把小狗笼在了怀里。那天晚上风很大，小狗在他怀中缩成一团，舔了舔他的手掌。

 

“佐助，我们养它好不好？”哥哥转过头对他微笑。

 

他没想过拒绝哥哥，从来没有这么做过。所以他说“好的哥哥，我们养他。”

 

“为什么哥哥要选它呢？”回家的路上，他终于还是问出了口，语气里有藏不住的失望和一丝埋怨。

 

哥哥沉默了一会儿。“如果没人选，它大概会被遗弃吧。”他把怀里的小狗裹得更严实了一些。“虽然生来是这样，它也有资格活下去啊。”

 

 

几周后，虽然两个人悉心照料，那只衰弱的小狗还是死了。

 

他们在森林里给它做了个小小的坟。把花瓣洒在土上的时候，他忍不住哭了起来。

 

“根本没有意义啊，哥哥。我们所做的，全都白费了。”

 

哥哥把他揽在怀里，抹去他脸上的泪水。

 

“不，是有意义的。”哥哥的声音很严肃。“虽然没能成功，可是我们做了正确的事。”

 

时至今日，他依旧记得那时森林里经过的一阵悲风。

 

 

后来母亲对他说，你的父亲同等地爱你和哥哥，我也一样。你们是我们在这世上最珍惜的人。

 

长久以来的焦躁感，从那一天开始彻底消失。

 

 

可是，太弱小的生物终究是活不下去的。所以哥哥归乡时说的那些话，让他尤其愤怒。不是因为哥哥说错了，是因为他说对了。

 

——你太弱了。

 

——为什么会这么弱。

 

——因为你还不够恨。

 

为什么想要力量呢？

 

那时他已经不再迷茫了。

 

不是因为胜负心，不是为了荣誉或者理想，也不是出于不被爱的恐惧。

 

是为了复仇啊。

 

 

——对了，幼时那段对话最后是如何结束的？

 

自己好像问了一个问题。

 

“那，哥哥为什么要变强？”

 

那个人夕阳下的笑颜温和而好看。

 

“因为我有想要保护的东西。”

 

 

敌人的新一轮进攻开始了，他的须佐能乎再一次进化。精密的铠甲覆盖全身，背后展开一双巨大的翅膀，强大即为美丽。

 

局势一瞬逆转。看到对方惊惶的眼神，他笑了。

 

想要保护的东西......我也有啊。

 

只不过，永远地失去了。

 

 

须佐能乎咆哮着攻了过去，卷起漫天的沙尘。

 

新的战斗方式会慢慢习惯的，以后一定还会习得其他瞳术吧。毕竟，这是最强的写轮眼，是寄托了哥哥思念的写轮眼。

 

他已经得到了最强的力量，却失去了想要实现的心愿。

 

过去，曾经有一个人有机会得到这样的力量。那个人是个百年一遇的天才，并且非常善良。

 

虽然拥有无论与任何人对峙都无须害怕的实力，他却从没为自己而战斗过。所以，在如流星划过天空般短暂的一生里，他不曾得到过胜利。

 

......无法原谅。

 

无法原谅世界，无法原谅自己。

 

他在永夜里，不断作战。

 

 

 

这就是死吗？

 

青年在虚空中醒来。

 

一片空无。除了黑暗，什么都没有。

 

色彩，方向，气味，声音，全部不存在。

 

时间过去了多久？

 

——不，这里，连时间也不存在吧。

 

如此说来。为什么能确定自我存在呢？

 

因为此时此刻，我正在思考吗？

 

青年苦笑，他没想过在这种时候还能用上哲学。

 

可是，对自身存在的确信不容无视，这个念头深深植根于他心中。

 

死后的世界，是这样吗？他想。没有极乐，亦无惩罚，仅仅是，一片虚无。

 

 

但是，为什么醒来了？ 

 

死是永恒的长眠，灵魂也不该例外。 

 

对了，似乎听到了声音。虽然不知道发生在多久以前，从何而来，自己确实听到了声音。 他努力回忆着，那也许就是醒来的原因？

 

——寂寞的死。 

 

听到了这样的话。 

 

寂寞？是吗，他想，这里确实是个寂寞的地方。

 

不知为何，他觉得这种感受并不陌生。而且，这声音也有些熟悉。

 

不，不可能想起来。他意识到进行这样的思考是徒劳的。因为明明连自己是谁都已经忘却了。 

 

——我绝对…… 

 

声音终止了。听起来很是压抑凄凉，还带有一丝愤怒和不甘。 

 

他像是被这种情绪感染了似的，心里突然针刺似的跳了一下。 

 

然后又是无边无际的黑暗和寂静。实在有些令人难以忍耐。他想起了曾经听过的一种剥夺五感的酷刑。 

 

明明已经忘记了生前的经历，这样的事却还记得。所谓的失忆，好像也分为许多种类型。 他想，至少我经历的这种还允许保留一些知识。 

 

但他依旧感到了瞬间的不安。如果忘记了重要的事情…… 

 

这不安很快被黑暗与寂静吞噬了。

 

在这片名为死的空无中，他再次陷入沉眠。 

 

......

 

——不要走！ 

 

有人在大声呼唤。 

 

他再次醒了过来。 

 

走，去哪里？这是在挽留谁吗。

 

无端产生了怀念的感觉。过去，我是不是经历过难忘的离别？ 

 

——哥哥！ 

 

……那是指我吗？他推测道。 

 

可是，想不起来了。无论是自己的事，还是家人的事。

 

只是，这声音果然很熟悉。而且，听起来有种奇怪的，温暖的感觉。 

 

明明那语调慌乱又悲伤，为什么会有种想要信赖它的冲动？ 

 

——我无处可去了啊！ 

 

声音越来越大，语气也越来越焦急。 

 

啊，这是个需要帮助的人。他旋即自嘲，身在这样的地方，我又能做什么呢？ 

 

可是，为什么我会被这声音唤醒？ 

 

他再度感到了不安。果然是忘记了非常重要的事吗…… 

 

——哥哥！ 

 

黑暗里不断传来嘶哑的呼唤，一声又一声。他突然产生了一种错觉，那声音不是来自别处，而是从自己体内出现，带着刺，带着血，穿透了四肢百骸。他听着听着，心里狠狠地痛了起来。 

 

 

——我爱你，生死不渝。 

 

十二分陌生的话语。

 

不知为何，他确信生前从未听到这样的告白。

 

可是这声音说得坚定而恳切，让他忍不住要去相信。 

 

真奇怪啊，他想，为什么听起来会如此绝望？就像是夜莺死前最后高歌的一曲似的。 

 

 

他听到了自己的一声叹息。 

 

在幽暗中，出现了光。

 

那是太过陌生的东西，他一时竟有些慌乱。镇定下来时，他意识到在这黑暗中发出光芒的是自己的身体。

 

在经过了近乎永恒的沉眠后，他第一次看到了自己的灵魂。

 

金色的光芒，勾勒出青年的身形。那光芒时亮时暗，让他想起了潮汐的来去，又或者，明月的圆缺。

 

像是在呼吸一般的光，仿佛在呼唤着谁。

 

——也许是在回应那夜莺的泣血一曲。他无端地生出了这样的念头。

 

 

在幽暗中，出现了光。


	9. Chapter 9

——“直到乌云散去，风雨落幕。”

 

青年为避雨闯入那座荒寺时，发现里面已经有人了。

殿内破败灰暗，只有佛像前一盏灯火微微地亮着，他推门时带进一阵风，于是室内的一切便摇晃起来。在这样不安的景象里，角落里的一片白衣尤为显眼。 

那少年端坐在草垫上，并未表现出任何吃惊，只抬起头看了他一眼，便闭上眼睛回到了冥想中。

屋顶到处都在往下滴水，只有少年所在的一角情况还算良好，青年站在门口，犹豫着不知该不该走过去。

这时，少年向着身下草垫的另一端挪了挪。接收到释出的善意，青年抱着自己的行李，缓缓移到了那个角落里。

“谢谢。”

少年只是微微摇了摇头。青年看出对方不是愿意和人搭话的类型，于是拿出毯子铺好，疲惫地躺下了。此时是深夜，他为了找寻避雨处，已在旷野上奔走了许久，急需休息。

 

佐助被雨水浇醒。他抹去脸上的水，原来是头顶的屋顶也开始漏雨了。 

堵上漏洞没花多长时间。他回到室内时，桌上的灯火已熄，殿内的方位难以辨别。他使出最基础的火遁，轻轻地向记忆里的方向走去。 

黑暗里，寒光一闪。 

佐助侧身，锐物擦着他的肩膀而过。他立刻向后跃出两步，站定时，千鸟已在手中成型。电光中，陌生的青年继续向他发动攻击，出招迅捷，表情凶恶。 

战斗很快结束了。佐助把对方逼退到墙边，青年却突然卸除所有防备，与先前攻击时判若两人。 

“怎么回事？”佐助并未把剑从对方的脖颈处移开。

“误会一场。我刚才，睡懵了。”青年慌乱地举起手。 

“如果我是个普通人，现在可能已经死了。”佐助语调冰冷。

“你不是平民吧。”见对方仍在犹豫，佐助干脆地说出了判断。

佐助听说过一些离开战场的人会出现这样的症状，在梦里不断闪回战斗的片段，以至于在现实中作出过激的反应。青年刚才攻击的方式确实野蛮直接，像是倚仗本能。佐助推测，或许自己先前在黑暗中使用查克拉接近青年惊扰了他。

听到佐助的话，青年的眼角抽搐了一下。

“我不会告发你的。”佐助放开他，把剑收了起来。 

战场上的逃兵，如果被发现的话，等待他的将是处刑。佐助不禁笑了。这家伙运气真不错，遇上的是一个不可能举报他的人。不知现在自己的悬赏金已经涨到了多少？佐助很久没去注意集市里人们的闲聊了。 

“你也是......”逃过一劫的忍者说出猜想。 

佐助打断了他。“我不是。但你没必要害怕，我讨厌麻烦。” 

说完，他走回草垫旁，倒下去就要入睡。 

忍者戒备地看着他，最终想清楚了在如此压倒性的武力差距下，对方根本没必要骗自己。他长出一口气，伸手擦了擦脸上的汗。 

他取出火柴重新将桌上的火烛点燃，然后靠在墙边，看着不远处的暗淡光芒发愣。片刻后，他絮絮叨叨地讲了起来。 

“像你这样的人不会懂的。我们那个小队里，只有队长一个上忍，其他都是中忍。收到命令，我们来不及做什么准备就被派上了战场。那些人......不，那根本不是战场，是屠场。”

“你有没有观察过蚁穴？蚂蚁们很团结，很努力，但是只要你愿意，毁掉它们只是眨眼间的事......我的朋友在先遣侦察小队，没活过第一次任务。他的狗牌甚至没能送回来，因为后续小队也全灭了。后来我们找到那些尸体，连反抗过的痕迹都没有，全都是瞬杀。”

中忍闭上了眼睛，过了好一会儿才继续说道。 

“你可以说我太悲观怯懦。我不会反驳。但是，那个时候我突然觉得一切非常可笑。发起战争，左右胜负，光耀后世的永远是你们这样的强者。我们的生与死，不过是衬托战绩的背景罢了。我总是在想，士兵有英勇作战的义务，也有无谓送死的义务么？” 

 

在他说话时，佐助一直侧躺着背对他，一言不发，这时开口了。

“其他人呢？” 

“只剩下我了。” 

“你的队长？” 

“撤退的时候是他掩护了我们。” 

又是一阵沉默。所谓兵败如山倒，留下来的人会有什么结果，他们心里都很清楚。

“我听说忍者联军的目标是和平。”佐助又说。 

“是啊，为这样的大义献身很光荣吧。”中忍露出苦涩的笑容。“小时候，村里的谷仓着火，我和邻居的儿子跑到河边打了水，但是回到谷仓前的时候，我们谁都没动。那样的两盆水，在熊熊大火面前真像是个玩笑。” 

闪电划过天空，随之而来的是滚滚雷声。大殿里凉风阵阵，本就暗淡的光线此刻更显得微茫。

“如果，”佐助问，“如果你真能灭火，却必须牺牲自己，你会愿意么？”

“......不知道。”中忍犹豫多时。“你呢？”

佐助低笑一声。“战争固然没有人想要，和平就真的值得信任？” 

雨势逐渐加大，水帘噼里啪啦从屋顶砸进来，寒意立即重了几分。不远处的溪流声猝然变得暴烈，寺里再听不到别的声音。

 

佐助一夜无眠。 

他没想到只是一两天没关注战局，形势便已发生了如此剧烈的变化。是什么让原本占优的忍者联军陷入如此狼狈的状况？

不久前，在他细致地规划如何袭击木叶时，第四次忍界战争开始了。 

无论怎么看，这场战争的两方都不是他的盟友。 

得到永恒万花镜写轮眼之后，佐助突袭了晓的基地，带走鼬的遗体，消失在众人面前。 

他原本并不在意和面具男之间彼此利用的关系，但失明期间面具男竟想用鼬的遗体牵制他，这触及了他的底线。至于鹰小队，他已不再拥有维持同伴情谊的心力。 

他四处探访，也曾回过几次木叶，可惜当年之事被掩埋得太深，始终未能入手什么证据。算得上收获的是，多次作战后他对瞳术的掌握又进步了不少。 

战争开始之后，他派通灵兽每日外出搜集情报，很快掌握了局势。 

“谁都别赢最好。” 

这便是他的看法。朽烂的体制与其疯狂的颠覆者之间的战争，实在悲哀至极。然而——

如果是哥哥，会怎么做？ 

哥哥不可能看不穿这一切何等荒谬，但无论如何，他会把降低伤亡人数放在第一位吧。

“事到如今，再想这些又有什么用。”佐助对自己说。“被献祭的是你，被留下的是我，这世界终究会得到与它相配的东西。” 

 

更何况，现在他有更要紧的目标。 

早在战争开始前，他便开始做古怪的梦。梦里他仍身处入睡前所在之地，只是周遭一片漆黑寂静，像是世界上只剩下了他一个人。他走到夜空下抬头，无星也无月，但地平线上的某个方位总是会出现异象，他在梦里仿佛受到某种召唤，不由自主地朝那个方向走去。一开始他并没把这当回事，然而战争开始后，异象不只是出现在梦中，清醒时亦隐约可见。

从那时起，佐助便决心一探究竟。 

 

暴雨在黎明时分终于变小，天空渐渐亮起来。檐下积了不少水，倒映出一片灰蓝。殿内的火烛早已燃尽，风变得更冷，穿堂而过时带着啸声，中忍裹紧毯子，坐了起来。 

屋里的另一个人此时正坐在草垫上读着一份地图。中忍看到他仍在滴水的发梢，推测他刚刚洗漱完毕。 

“早上好。”中忍说。 

“早上好。”出于他的意料，少年回应了，只是眼睛并没有离开地图。 

中忍稍稍瞟了几眼，看到上面勾画着不少线条。 

“你行进的路线很奇怪呢。通往的既不是战场中心，也不是避世之地。那里究竟有什么？”

佐助沉吟了一刻。“不，我并不清楚。” 

对方投去疑惑的目光。 

“只是——”他顿了一下。 

“只是？” 

“——我看见了光。”

佐助抬起头，视线遥遥地指向了雨幕里的远处。 

淅淅沥沥的雨声中，再没有人说话。中忍看向这个神秘的少年，觉得他的侧影像是要划开清冷的空气一般锋利。 

 

 

鼬因秽土转生之术醒来时，首先看到的是过去同伴的脸——不，严格来说不是同伴，当然也并非敌人。鼬很早就查过了长门的事和晓的历史。他对过去的三人组持有的是敬意和同情，也能理解他们的愤怒。即便后来他们确立了扭曲的目标，鼬也不认为那毫无价值。 

接收到施术者的命令，鼬搀扶着长门一同奔赴目的地。这光景实在太过异常，两个人终于没忍住，一同开始了自嘲。尴尬的气氛很快变得轻松起来。

入夜，鼬熟练地生起篝火。过去碍于立场，鼬从未与长门深入交谈。此时已经再无隐藏的必要，他们聊起过去的事，颇似相识多年的旧友。 

“你现在最挂念的应该是令弟的事吧？”长门说。

“嗯。”鼬点头。 

长门知道这不是谎言。因为鼬提起佐助时，神情十分温柔，与从前冷漠肃杀的样子截然不同。

只可惜，他们已置身于一场诡异的战争里，会面对太多无可奈何。后半夜，两个人认真讨论起了对策。

第三天的清晨，他们和鸣人意外相遇。 

交谈中得知了佐助的现状，鼬的第一反应是担忧。他推算过很多种自己死后佐助的未来，佐助知晓真相的情形自然也在其中。依照弟弟的性格，后来发生的一切并不令他感到意外。

这结局虽然并非他所欲，但他并不打算去纠正。生前，他已经做了最大的努力。既然佐助已了解了黑暗，便再不能要求他回到懵懂的无知里。

佐助已经长大，不再是那个需要他保护的孩子了，有选择自身道路的自由。

鼬不想用“正确”或者“错误”这样的词去判断佐助的行为。世间的事，从来不是如此简单的两个词便能概括。他从不习惯居高临下地审判他人，更何况对方是佐助。

他只是很担忧。佐助如今的处境，比以往任何时候都孤独而危险。 

如果可以的话...... 

乌鸦传来了战场的报告。情势相当危急，每分每秒都有人在死去。长门站在他面前，要求他们封印自己。

“这是我们第一次为同一个目标作战吧。”鼬说。他从长门那张总是面无表情的脸上看到了一抹微笑。

“是啊，虽然互为敌手。” 

鼬回应以微笑。“解除秽土转生的事，请放心。”

随即，地爆天星与八尺琼勾玉在空中引发了巨大的爆炸。

 

与鸣人一行道别，鼬踏上了寻找施术者的路。 

不知何时开始，雨逐渐变小了。前方的森林在雨雾中更显得绿意盎然。按照长门所给的路线，森林深处的洞穴便是施术者所在的地方。鼬进入森林前，召出了乌鸦。

“请尽力试着找到佐助，替我传一句话吧。”

 

走进森林时，佐助感到心脏砰砰地在胸腔里乱撞。神经很兴奋，体温在上升，呼吸也静了下来。这是面临极其重要的情况时身体的自然反应。他不解，按情报，这里不会有什么敌人。

他在林间飞跃。雨丝从身边掠过，叶片簌簌作响。本来已经是习以为常的景象，但今天却把一切都看得很清楚，连树干的纹路都清晰地印在了眼中。 

他的眼睛，正在全力运转，理由不明。 

右上方突然捕捉到了一个人影。那个人一定将气息隐藏得很好，否则不会接近到这个距离才被发现。

佐助抬起头，视线锁定了目标。 

他的瞳孔瞬间放大，呼吸暂停，整个人冻在了原地。 

什么都听不到了，世界仿佛在一瞬间改换了模样。

不可能，不可能......

他的理智在全力否定，心底却已经完全确信。

那张脸，那个身形，那个背影......他以为自己再也不可能见到。此刻映在眼中的，是穷尽所有语言也无法描述的奇迹。

“哥哥。”

他呢喃着这个对他而言意味着一切的称呼。 

随即胸腔里出现了极大的委屈感。分明也见到了我吧，为什么没有停下来？

他没有去思考哥哥出现的理由，没有去考虑接下来该做些什么，少年丧失了所有的冷静和理智，瞬间变成了只属于哥哥的愚蠢弟弟，因为自己被忽略而感到委屈。 

“哥哥！”

他毫不犹豫地追了上去。

 

 

与其说那是质问，不如说是撒娇。

鼬把佐助的一举一动看在眼里，又心疼又好笑。偶遇佐助时，他没有停下，那是因为他很清楚佐助一定会追上来。须佐能乎挡下了佐助的攻击，鼬无奈地想，久别重逢，他们打招呼的方式依旧如此特别。

他们在森林里你追我赶，一问一答，话语里是冲突和火药味，可两个人心里都期待着时间能走得慢一点，再慢一点。像这样彼此没有隔阂、融洽相处的甜蜜时刻，实在太过奢侈了。

佐助觉得自己正身处最美好的梦境中。他把鼬说的每个字都牢牢刻在心里，但大脑的另一半却对鼬所说的内容毫不在意。

那些问题他早就知道答案。鼬的温柔、痛苦和爱，他早已用全部的生命理解了。

他听着鼬沉静矜严地对自己说话，确信这就是世界上最悦耳的声音，再没有什么能与之相比。

鼬提到了秽土转生，佐助稍加推测，立刻明白了忍者联军为何陷入困境，也明白了鼬的目的。

他的哥哥果然从未改变。其他人举起正义的旗帜一路高歌，眼中唯有幻想中的美好图景，只有这个人会停下脚步，凝视河边的弱者尸骨。

 

踏进洞穴，在一片漆黑中，两个人的手自然地交握在一起。他们安静地向灾难的源头走去，十分清楚世人将不会知晓即将发生的事，就和从前一样。

佐助明白鼬不会在意，而自己绝对无法不去在意。但是，他会和鼬并肩作战的。

就像是数年前，他们在所有狗崽里，抱回了最衰弱的一只，只因那是正确的事。只要他们走在彼此身边，无论周遭多么漆黑，都不会感到孤独。

 

药师兜在洞穴中心显出了身形。

“呀，你们好。”

一场恶战就此开始。

在鼬的提示下，佐助回想起了童年时那次野猪狩猎的一切。烟尘散去，佐助看到红色的须佐能乎挡在了自己面前。他想，时移世易，唯一没有改变的是，哥哥仍旧在保护他。

但是，这一次，他拥有了一点点回报的资格。

 

......什么伊邪那美伊邪那岐，佐助听得头也大了。总之就是十分厉害，可以破解当前困局的术吧，他如此做出评价。其实也该习惯了，鼬总是做超出他想象以外的事，无论好坏。

佐助想，自己的一生，仿佛就是在追逐天边闪耀的极光。那光变幻绚丽，遥不可及，似不属于人间，但是因着这一点光，夜空便不再幽寂。

偶尔停下脚步回头看去，竟已不知不觉跨越了广阔的海洋。

海上的星月流光与暴风骤雨，都是因鼬而领略的风景。

此时，鼬正朝自己走来，带着一如既往的微笑。残破的面容，失明的单眼，并未令他的美减损丝毫。额头相抵，眼前是曾经无数次梦见的绝代倾城之姿。

“无论你选择什么样的路，我都永远爱你。”鼬说。

这一定是比任何忍术都更强大的咒语，佐助想，因为没有任何忍术可以像这样，让听到的人得到幸福。

秽土转生结束，金色的光点逐渐消散，鼬的轮廓一点点变淡，开始向上飞升。像是要拉住飘走的风筝一般，佐助牵住了鼬的手。

“佐助？”

佐助扬起脸，声音微微颤抖。“哥哥，我爱你，生死不渝。请你耐心等待，我会接你回家。”


	10. 完结

——“他会带你找到光的来处。他会让你想起你的归途。”

 

天际线上，一轮落日正要溶入大海。海面被夕照映出无数种色彩，深紫，橙红，暗金，交错层叠流动着，像是一面有生命的镜子。海浪翻腾前进又消失，耳边的轰鸣声循环不息，听久了，让人不止是忘却烦恼，似乎连过去和未来也要一并抛之脑后。

 

这是逢魔时刻，一天之中沟通阴阳两界的时间。 

 

佐助冲着手掌呵了呵气。虽然天已放晴，但依旧很冷。这座华丽的神社被他设下了结界，现在十分空旷。他坐在从正殿延伸出的木制走道上，视界里除了天与海，就是那座著名的鸟居。朱红色的鸟居一半没入海中，像是漂浮在海面上。 

 

他环顾四周，神社正殿两侧的回廊里灯笼仍旧暗着，光亮的地板边缘残雪未化，反射着黄昏时的天空，给人一种寂寥的感受。 

 

他将视线转向躺在身旁的人，心想这般美丽而哀伤的景象与他非常合衬。白衣胜雪，与如瀑长发搭在一起像是一幅水墨画。温暖的残照往他的脸投上阴影，原本就立体的五官显得更加深邃。双颊上有淡淡的红晕，给他平添了一分可爱。这样温和可亲的神态，佐助每次看到都会觉得心口隐隐作痛。 

 

佐助把他横抱起来，走到廊道尽头。下了几级台阶后，佐助小心翼翼地跳上小船。把怀中的人安置好，他解开缆绳，拿起船桨，向鸟居的方向划去。 

 

平静无风，船平滑地拖出一道航迹。这让佐助多少感到了不可思议。他清早启程时，天空的确如蓝色宝石般澄澈，待他进入神社背靠的茂密森林，天气突变，寒风呼啸卷过，刺痛耳朵和鼻尖。不久，一场大雪毫无预兆地降下。林中非常寂静，佐助只能听到自己踏碎细雪之声。他走了很久，终于抵达神社时，雪又突然停了。 

 

大约是吉兆。他半开玩笑地对自己说。 

 

小船最后停在了鸟居前方。越过鸟居，便是神域。从小佐助就是这么听说的。因此，被告知黄泉回返仪式应该在这里进行，他并不意外。

 

佐助跪在鼬身边，将自己的斗篷脱下，盖在了鼬身上。他清楚，这举动并没有什么意义，毕竟死者不会感到寒冷。但他无法克制身体的自动反应。他捧住鼬的手，放在唇边亲吻。过去的几周里，他忙于收拾四战的残局，没空到秘密基地看望鼬。几天前，一切终于尘埃落定，他自觉对忍界的责任已尽，便立刻开始着手准备回返仪式。带着鼬旅行的这几天，他总是握着鼬的手才能睡得安稳。 

 

佐助放开鼬，开始诵念仪式要求的咒语。 

 

夕阳已经消失在海平面上，鸟居周围却反常地亮了起来。金色的光芒从天空降下，把一切笼罩在朦胧的温暖中。鸟居下，出现了一座桥。那座桥的一头在小船前，桥身倾斜向下，穿过鸟居，另一半隐没在了水下。 

 

魂魄将从桥的另一头而来。仪式若是成功，他将穿过鸟居，恢复记忆，回归肉身。——佐助想起了纸条上写的细节。 

 

纸条上还说，虽然在其他人看来，灵魂只是在桥上行走，但实际上灵魂将被困于三个幻象中，全程只能听到引路人的声音。引路人可以看到幻象中的一切，包括出口，从而为灵魂提供指引，帮助他走出幻象。如果失败，灵魂将从桥上坠落，返回黄泉之国。 

 

佐助踏上了桥。鸟居下，在桥的另一端，水面上隐约浮现出鼬的身形，流动着金色光芒，像是映在海上的明月。 

 

他轻轻地唤了一声“哥哥。” 

 

 

鼬站在一片白光中，试图掌握当前的状况。 

 

他从死后的虚无里被唤醒，冥冥中得知自己要前往某处。除此之外的事，全都暧昧不清。他很清楚这里既非现实也非梦境，这样的存在让他产生强烈的既视感。然而，可利用的情报太少了，不足以支持下一步的行动。 

 

周遭有谁的气息。那气息冰冷而纯净，没有恶意。不，不止如此，鼬觉得这气息其实是温柔的，温柔并且熟悉。

 

“哥哥。”

 

不知何处传来的声音，鼬莫名觉得心里涌起暖流。

 

“哥哥，你能认出我吗？” 

 

鼬垂下眼帘，摇了摇头。端凝的身姿，让佐助联想到了一株在雨中沾湿的百合花。 

 

“但是，我知道你的声音。”鼬顿了顿，似乎在努力回忆。“虽然内容大都忘记了，但我一定在哪里听过。”

 

“嗯，没关系。虽然听起来不合常理，接下来我希望哥哥能相信我，我——”

 

他本打算继续说服，可是鼬很快地点了点头，佐助一时愣住了。鼬似乎对他的沉默有所预料，继续说道：“我相信你。”

 

随即他把手放在胸前，露出了一个极淡的微笑。“我记得和这个声音的主人有一个约定，一个赌上一切、绝不能背叛的约定。” 

 

 

第一个幻象展开的瞬间，佐助自动知晓了它运作的机制。从这时起，鼬将会把幻象当作真实，他不能告知鼬真相，就像不能鲁莽地将梦游症患者从梦中唤醒。 

 

此刻，鼬身处一片茫茫的草地上，不远处传来河流的声音。他听到了佐助的声音：“去河边吧，哥哥。”

 

走了没一会儿，鼬看到一群孩子的身影。 

 

女孩被推倒在岸边，滚了一身泥，脸上还带着红肿的痕迹。

 

“喂，叛徒，说话啊。” 

 

“下次别带这家伙玩了吧。” 

 

他们冲她拳打脚踢，辱骂不停。女孩只是抱着头一声不吭。 

 

鼬扶着身旁的大树，正在考虑要不要上前，巨量的水突然从空中砸了下来，淋在孩子们身上。

 

“到此为止了。” 

 

所有人的视线都集中到了对岸，那里有一个纤细挺拔的身影，浓密的睫毛下眼瞳绯红。 

 

有人低声抱怨：“又是那个多管闲事的宇智波。”很快，他们散了个没影。 

 

“没事吧？”男孩的声音从对岸传过来。

 

女孩抱着膝盖摇头。 

 

“你总是忍耐的话，他们只会变本加厉。” 

 

她扭过头去，轻蔑地笑了。 

 

男孩走到岸边坐下，平静地看着河流。“我明白了，不出手是你侮辱他们的一种方式吧，很有你的风格。” 

 

听到这话，她盯了男孩一会儿，脸上的表情和缓下来。 

 

“我没做错。只要能赢，耍些手段不算什么。别说这只是个游戏，现实里也一样。”她说。

 

“有时候确实如此。”男孩将被风吹乱的鬓发搂到耳后。

 

“宇智波同学，你又想质疑这里的常识吗？”女孩皱眉。“别忘了我们生来就是忍者，只要目的正当，手段卑劣些又如何。” 

 

“不能放弃质疑。明辨是非，是很难的......”男孩缓缓回答。 

 

女孩思索了一会儿，语气犹疑地说：“完成任务的忍者就是好忍者，下判断，与我们无关。”

 

男孩认真地看向她。“他们是这么说的，你认同吗？我认为每个人都该是自由的。” 

 

她将嘴唇抿成一线。片刻后，像是下了什么决心一般，她拍拍屁股站了起来。

 

“你以后会当上家主吧，还可能成为你们一族的族长。”女孩忽然笑了起来。“明明是我们之中最不自由的人，你却整天想这些。”

 

她掏出一支苦无，利落地半跪下来，“嚓”地一声，她手中多了一把青草。 

 

“你看，割下草并不是它的错。父亲说过，没有自由，也就等于没有责任，没有罪。你不觉得这样活着比较轻松吗？” 

 

男孩也站了起来，双眼里映出火一样的夕照，神情却含蓄蕴藉。“我想要真正地活着。” 

 

 

鼬背靠着河边的大树，若有所思。孩子们之间的争论，他听得非常清楚。 

 

话题对这个年纪的孩子来说，算是艰深，但鼬却并不觉得违和，他甚至对他们的讨论感到一丝怀念。 

 

“那个男孩......” 

 

佐助一眼就认出来了，那是小时候的鼬。 

 

幻象以灵魂已失去的记忆为蓝本而构建，佐助想，眼前这件事大概真的曾经发生过。那女孩看起来很面生，或许是鼬在忍者学校的同学。

 

“这河水.....”女孩忽然看向上游。 

 

有些东西正在顺流而下。仔细看去，是破损的甲胄、武器、残肢。河面被染上了红色，一股难以言喻的气味让岸边的两个孩子皱起眉头。

 

佐助感到不对劲，在这个时间，战争应该已经结束了。幻象里出现这样的景象，说明它会对记忆进行扭曲。 

 

“你还没上过战场吧？宇智波同学。”女孩说。“有时候，选择让一些人活就等于让另一些人死。”

 

佐助觉得气氛瞬间转变了，狂风席卷而来，阴沉的大片雨云堆积在头顶，一切显得飘摇不定。

 

“你能承担多大的罪呢？”女孩倒退几步，留下这句话便跑开了。

 

鼬注视着女孩离开的背影，回头时却发现，对岸的男孩已经来到他面前。男孩牵起鼬的手，把苦无交到鼬手上，尖端抵在自己胸前。 

 

鼬睁大眼睛，罕见地露出一丝惊惶之色。他倒退一步，男孩则上前逼近了他。 

 

糟了，佐助想，这扭曲的景象不知会对鼬造成什么影响，他着急起来。必须快点找到出口。他巡视着幻象里的每个角落，终于发现河面上漂来一个竹筏。竹筏带着金色光芒，佐助明白它就是脱离这个幻象的工具。 

 

“代价或许高昂得超出你的想象。”说完这句话，男孩握紧鼬的手，将抵在自己胸前的苦无刺了进去。

 

鼬脸色苍白地跪下，男孩倒下后靠向他的肩膀，血源源不断涌出，流到鼬的手上。“罪.....”鼬喃喃地说，神情陷入恍惚。 

 

竹筏迅速地接近他们身边，即将去向下游。

 

佐助对鼬大喊：“哥哥，足够了！已经没有什么未偿付的代价了！”

 

鼬闻声一震，抬起头来，仿佛大梦初醒。

 

“相信我。”佐助的语气恳切而坚定。“跳上那条竹筏，跟我走。” 

 

鼬周身的氛围开始改变。他的双肩不再低垂，神色里流露出一丝哀婉。他捧住怀中男孩的脸，轻轻在他的额头吻了一下，起身离开。

 

 

就在竹筏从他们身边擦过时，鼬轻盈地登临其上。 

 

眼见鼬成功离开，佐助松了一口气。他想，原来所谓的出口，并不一定是一道门这样的有形之物。

 

转眼之间，河流与竹筏消失，周遭的景象改换了面貌，天与地，只有一片空茫的白。 

 

鼬在大雪里行走。 

 

不记得什么时候开始，也不知道什么时候结束。双腿只是机械地运动着，脸上已经没有知觉了，睫毛上结的霜有些干扰视野，没有余力去清理。 

 

他就这样拖着脚步走在大雪里。过了不知多久，雪已埋过了脚踝。他开始咳嗽，血迅速凝结在手掌里，眩晕感掌控了他，全身都在冒出冷汗。终于清醒过来时，他做出判断，是肺部的机能出了问题。 

 

不过，知道了也没什么用吧，他想，这一路上没有见到任何人。得到帮助只是妄想。

 

“请一直向南走。”听到的提示只有这一句话。 

 

他站在原地，调整着呼吸，再次确认了方向，向着风雪中走去。 

 

迎来了黎明。胸口的疼痛程度从几个小时前就不再变化，持续吞噬着他的精神力。每隔一段路，视界就会陷入短暂的模糊，他只能停下来休整，好转后接着继续向前走。

 

天地间，除了要走的路和寒冷的雪，只有他。 

 

“哥哥。”佐助喊道。

 

鼬踩进齐膝的雪中，表情没有任何变化。

 

“哥哥。”佐助又喊了一声。自从进入这个幻象，给出向南的指示后，他的声音就再也无法传达给鼬。佐助只好每隔一段时间就呼唤他一次，以防错过恢复的时机。

 

好在，就算听不到声音，鼬也不曾停下。

 

佐助看得出他忍受着身体的痛苦，不，或许更可怕的是，孤独感无边无际，无始无终。佐助觉得眼前的鼬是如此脆弱，下一秒或许就会被风雪掩埋，可他同时又是不可摧折的，身姿挺拔，天地苍茫的白里唇角一点血红，竟像是一团火焰，燃到永恒的终结也不熄灭。

 

又一次地迎来了黎明。佐助照例唤他的时候，鼬突然停下脚步。佐助立刻又喊了一声。

 

“哥哥，我一直在。”佐助意识到自己的声音在颤抖。 

 

鼬晃了晃，半跪在地，单手支撑起身体，艰难地呼出白气。

 

“你......不说还有多远呢。”鼬断断续续地说。

 

佐助沉默。

 

“你并不知道......终点在哪吧。”鼬说。

 

“不知道。”佐助选择了说实话。他确实只能看到指示出口的金色光芒在南方，却看不到距离。

 

“你还愿意跟我走吗？”佐助紧张地问。

 

鼬抬起头，嘴角微微上扬。 

 

“无所谓。”他勉强地站起来，任雪飘扬在肩头。“因为你在，无论哪里，都可以一起去。”

 

金色光芒显现在鼬的身边，将他包裹起来，纷纷扬扬的雪花从半空中消失。 

 

 

——终于脱离了吗？佐助还没来得及感到高兴，四周的景象再次变幻。 

 

这一次，他看清鼬的所在时，心里无比动摇。 

 

此处是，宇智波宅邸。 

 

某句话突然在耳畔响起：引路人必须有坚定的心志。他深呼吸几次，冷静下来。

 

鼬正穿过檐廊，优雅的身影和从前并无分别。佐助想起他曾旁观过数次鼬和父亲在这里擦肩而过，那时的空气像是台风就要到来，稀薄又压抑。即便他还是一个孩子，也看出两人之间正关系紧张。 

 

不过，也仅此而已。虽然哥哥只有十几岁，但早熟聪慧的他早已参与到了大人的世界中。自己即便担心，也只能用孩子的方法笨拙地去试探，看穿一切的哥哥总是用亲吻和拥抱来安慰他，遇到很忙的时候，得到的便是额头上的一下轻戳。

 

待他了解到这是一种温柔时，已经太晚了。 

 

幻象还原了宅邸里的所有细节，白色石子路、风铃、壁龛的插花、玄关的照片......全都和佐助记忆里分毫不差。可是哥哥已经有多长时间没有回家了呢？他这样想的时候，看到了宅邸的主屋，呼吸瞬间暂停。

 

正是在那里，他们的命运跃向悬崖，再不可挽回。

 

那一天，他回家后打开拉门，哥哥从阴影中抬起脸来，神情决绝。月光如此冰冷，他看着那双深红色的眼睛，觉得哥哥距离自己前所未有地遥远。

 

即便鼬现在没有记忆，那样的伤痛或许已经刻在了灵魂中。 

 

然后佐助忽然明白了，这最后一个幻象的出口会在哪里。

 

 

鼬站在拉门前。他在这栋华丽的大宅里漫无目的地游荡，像一个观光景点的游人。只是，这里是起居室，那里是餐厅，不知为何，他对一切了如指掌。

 

最后，那个声音要他前往主屋。

 

向眼前的门伸出手时，太阳穴仿佛警告似的刺痛了一下。

 

——别打开。 

 

这里的气味令他感到怀念。可直觉在说，此门绝对不应该接近。自我保护机制开启，身体变得僵硬，呼吸急促起来。

 

为什么呢？记忆里没有答案。他觉得自己极其疲倦，需要休息，可是，一定无处可回——这个事实烙印一般刻在心底，仿佛在进入黄泉之国前便已如此坚信。 

 

放在门上的手久久没有动弹。

 

“哥哥，没事的，我向你保证。”

 

这句毫不特别的话，卸下了他心里的重负。 

 

门轻轻滑开。 

 

金色光芒盈满房间，照亮了鼬的脸。空气里浮尘飘动，星星点点，一切鲜活，明净。榻榻米的中央，正坐的少年对他伸出手：“欢迎回家，哥哥。”

 

 

鸟居下，佐助向桥上轮廓分明的灵魂伸出手。 

 

鼬向前一步，接过了他的手。

 

跨越鸟居，便是尘世。

 

“我回来了，佐助。”

 

海上升起的小桥开始消失。鼬拉住佐助，开始向小船的方向奔跑。一条闪耀的银河划过天空，流进海中。风拂过身侧，波涛声里，佐助觉得自己恍若身处幻境，只有握住的那只手，温暖有力，比任何东西都要真实。 

 

桥已到尽头，佐助向着小船高高跃起。落下时，迎接他的是一个拥抱。 

 

小船不可避免地大幅摇晃起来，一身白衣的鼬紧搂住他，稳稳地站住。佐助把头埋在鼬怀里，用力回抱。灵魂回归，这不再是他守护了数月的如同人偶般的身体，搂住他的这双手臂，灵活、有力，会对他的动作做出回应。

 

“终点......”

 

鼬的嘴唇开合，轻声说了一个词。 

 

“嗯，什么？” 佐助从他的怀中抬起头。 

 

“你说你不知道终点在哪里。”鼬神情静穆，唇角有一抹浅淡笑意。

 

佐助无言地看着他，那双墨玉般的双眼里映出了大海与自己。他忽然隐约知道了鼬即将说的话。

 

“——是彼此身边。”佐助呢喃道。

 

鼬点点头。“谢谢。” 

 

听到这两个字，佐助鼻头有些发酸。他想起了第一次穿越到鼬身上的时候，自己还以为是做了个梦，如今梦早已醒来，梦中人竟已在身边。一路上他忍受黑暗忍受孤独，不断思考不断战斗，从来没有觉得辛苦。可鼬说出谢谢，他忽然有了很多很多话想对他说。

 

“那哥哥想好怎么报答了吗？”他最后说出口的只是这样一句玩笑。是的，不必着急，接下来的人生，他们将会一起度过。

 

鼬一瞬间有些吃惊，很快便笑着摇头。

 

佐助搂住他的脖子，迅速地亲了一下他的脸颊，然后直直地看向鼬的眼睛。

 

短暂的沉默后，鼬再次笑了。他低头吻向少年柔软的双唇。

 

不必再说什么了。他们之间其实已经无需任何语言。

 

很多年前，他们经历过无言的诀别。手里剑击坠护额，少年的泪水反射月光。一个陷入昏迷，一个走进黑暗。没有任何话语足以昭示残酷命运的开端。

 

后来，憎恨是爱，谎言是爱，伤害是爱。他们所做的一切都是告白，而当一个终于读懂时，另一个却再也无法知晓。

 

再后来，寄托于双眼里的思念跨越时空，他们不再需要交流，因为一个选择了永夜，另一个就会化作光芒。两个残损的灵魂，本是一体。

 

那场永不停止的大雨，淋湿的是两个人。那轮高悬中天的满月，照亮的是两个人。他们各自行过死荫的幽谷，在旅途尽头并非重逢，因为他们从未真正分离。

 

这一瞬，比此生更漫长。


End file.
